The New Recruits
by It's Rayning
Summary: Charles has recruited three new children into the School of Gifted Youngsters, Ororo, Scott, and Jean. Their mother, I mean father figure is the best! Based of X-Men: First Class. Hints of Charles/Erik. Edited author's note.


_Hey, guys! Please thank my beta, ReadbyRain15 for...beta'ing, obviously. Also, thank you for the reviews! You are my inspiration for all my fics.  
><em>

_Prompt: _Charles has recently recruited three new students to his school: Storm (Ororo), Phoenix (Jean Grey), and Cyclops (Scott Summers). Now, even though canon!Scott is older than Havoc, I want the three students to be relatively young: say, nine-ish? Anyhow, the three start to think of Charles as their mother, I mean father, and aren't terribly keen on anyone else drawing his attention away from them. Which makes Magneto a bit of a problem. Bonus: Little!Ororo has thunderstorm tantrums that everyone's afraid of (read: Alex, Hank, and Sean).

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own X-Men: First Class and the original X-Men, nor do I own it's characters. I also do not own Do Re Mi from _The Sound of Music_._

* * *

><p><strong>The New Recruits<strong>

"Everyone, listen up!"

In one of the many sitting rooms in the mansion turned school, the inhabitants had gathered to meet some new students. As the professor called for their attention, they stared.

Charles cleared his throat, loosening his tie a bit. "These are new students for the School of Gifted Youngsters, Ororo, Jean, and Scott."

"Scott?"

"Yes, Alex?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably and hesitantly glanced at the little boy sitting next to Charles."I—my brother was named Scott."

Charles stared at Alex frowning, then turned his head to stare at Scott.

"But I never found him, so…" Alex trailed off, looking at his shoes.

They were quiet for a moment and Charles decided to continue. "Ororo comes from Africa. She was regarded as a goddess in her village, so please treat her nicely. She has the power of manipulating the weather," he said as he gestured to the girl with white hair and chocolate colored skin. "This is Jean Grey. She has the power of telekinesis and telepathy." He paused to look at her.

_Is it alright if I tell them?_

She nodded slightly, crumpling her face. "She was in a coma after her friend died," he said slowly and gravely. "And this is Scott Summers." He nodded to the little boy with red glasses. "He survived a plane crash, and only he and his brother survived. However they were—"

"—separated?" Alex looked up sharply.

"Yes…"

Alex's Adam's apple bobbed. "Scott? Is that you…?"

The little boy's eyes widened, though they could not see behind his glasses. "A-Alex?"

A smile took over Alex's face as he ran forward, embracing the boy. Charles let a small smile slip onto his face, putting his hand on both brothers' shoulders. "Scott has the power to blast laser energy beams from his eyes. That is why he's wearing the glasses."

Charles turned to address the room at large. "Meet the new recruits, Storm, Phoenix, and Cyclops."

Alex laughed. "You chose Cyclops? Of all things…"

The little boy pouted."Well! What's your superhero name then?"

"Havok."

Scott fell out of his chair laughing.

x-x

Over the course of the next few weeks, Ororo, Jean, and Scott had gotten into the habit of Charles caring for them, regarding him as a father. Though the rest of the people living in the mansion were friendly, they had taken to Charles, running to him when Jean had gotten hurt.

"Charlie!"

Charles frowned."I keep telling you not to call me Charlie. Now, what is it?" He noted that only Ororo and Scott were there.

"Jean! She's hurt!" Scott's expression was sad, nearly crying. He pulled Charles up, both he and Ororo running to the second library, hand in hand with Charles. Indeed, Jean was there, her pants pulled up on her left leg, revealing a large gash with Raven supporting her, holding Jean to her chest. The little girl was crying, clinging to her leg, her eyes closed.

_Jean? Are you alright?_

She sniffled, opening her eyes.

Without a word, just a smile, he proceeded to focus on the wound, wrapping it up in bandages from the medicine cabinet in the closest bathroom, even leaving a small kiss on the knee. The auburn-haired girl beamed at the other two behind her, watching their faces pout, as if they were _jealous_ of her.

x-x

"Good job, Scott!" Alex shouted."You're learning so fast!"

"What do you mean? Didn't you learn this fast?" Scott asked almost innocently, except for the slight smirk at his lips.

Alex growled playfully. "Hey! Well, I'm not like you, have to shoot the beams out of my _chest_, while all _you've_ got to do is take off your glasses."

Scott laughed, running to _attempt_ to tackle his brother into the ground.

"What's going on here?" Charles' voice echoed across the room—the same room that Alex had trained in when he had first arrived at the mansion.

"Charlie! I can do it now!"

"…do what now?"

"Lookit!"

Scott turned, aiming for the big red X that Alex had painted on the wall, though there was already a dark dent there. He tipped his glasses up, feeling the beam from his eyes shoot towards the wall, right on target.

"That's great, Scott!"

Scott beamed, forgetting that he _still hadn't put his glasses back_.

Charles' jacketcaught on fire.

X-x

Ororo was playing with the ball again.

"Ororo, it's _my_ turn!" Scott frowned at her.

She bounced it again.

"No!"

"_Charlie_!"

"B-Be quiet!"

Suddenly, the ball was ripped from her hands. "Play fair, Ororo."

"Alex!"

He laughed. "Now who's the hero?"

Scott beamed up at him. "You are!"

Ororo was starting to get mad, though she forced herself to calm down. She would get the ball, she didn't care how, or when, but she _would_ get the ball.

Soon, Jean wandered over. "Scott! Can I play?"

Scott looked up, his eyes widening as a light blush appeared on his cheeks. Alex chuckled at the sight. "U-Uh, okay Jean." He paused a bit as he passed her the ball, running his hands through his hair. "H-Here."

She smiled a big smile at him, causing his ears to turn red. Concentrating (and sticking her tongue out at the tip of her lips, which Scott continued to stareand stare at), she moved the ball.

Now Ororo was mad. And when she was mad, she was _mad_.

The winds started to pick up as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, tipping her face back as she controlled the weather around her, completely uncontrolled. Soon, the breezes turned to gusts, whipping their hair around.

"Hey! What's happenin', man?" Sean appeared, attempting to hold on to a rail.

"I dunno!,"Alex shouted.

"It's Ororo," Hank deadpanned, coming outside to save the equipment they had stored out of the house.

Indeed it was, they realized as she rose from the ground, her hair flying in the wind. Soon, dark, grey clouds had covered the sky as rain poured down, already inching up to their ankles. Lightning dropped from the sky out of nowhere, striking down to the ground, almost, _almost_ hitting Hank and his easily conducted equipment.

"Wh-What the hell?"

"H-Hey! Stop already! We got it!"

"O-Okay! We'll give you the ball back!"

_Ororo?_

The girl paused, hearing her professor.

_Ororo, what have I said about using your powers to get what you want? _

_...that it's not fair to everyone else and I shouldn't do it anymore._

_Exactly. If you only ask nicely, we can get you another ball. There's no purpose to doing this._

She hesitated a bit longer._ But…_

_Ororo_, Charles warned.

_Okay…_

Slowly, the lightning stopped, gradually falling back, the rain went to a slight drizzle, and the wind calmed down, only letting a soft breeze blow past them.

Sean, Alex, and Hank would never admit to being afraid of her. However, they never set foot in the same room with her again.

x-x

"Take us with you!"

"No, I'm sorry, kids. But this is grown up stuff."

"We can be grown ups! Please? We can even do everyone's chores!" Scott received a gruff nudge from Jean for the last part.

The little girl smiled up at Charles angelically."He _means_ that we can be grown ups."

"Yeah! That's what I meant!"

"Indeed, I suppose you can. But you can't go with us; this time it's Erik and I _only_."

"Why? Is he more important than us?" The three children pouted.

Charles paused for a moment, taking in what they had just said. "I…no, he is not more important than you, just the same."

The children were quiet.

"You're lying," Jean said plainly.

Charles didn't know what to say. He had never been accused of lying so frankly by a child before. "What do you mean?"

"I can _hear_ you. You're lying. Because he kisses you and stuff. Or something. But we should be important too!"

Speechless, Charles just stared at the girl in front of him.

x-x

_When you sing you begin with do re mi_

Erik furrowed his eyebrows.

_Do re mi  
>The first three notes just happen to be<br>Do re mi_

Erik was confused. He hadn't watched _The Sound of Music_ in a very long time—he actually liked the movie, but he'd never tell anyone. However, he did _not_ like that song. He did not know why he didn't like it—it was pretty catchy, but he just didn't get it.

_Doe__—a deer, a female deer  
><em>_Ray__—a drop of golden sun  
><em>_Me__—a name __I __call myself  
><em>_Far__—a long long way to run_

_Why_ that song was stuck in his head, he didn't know.

_Sew__—a needle pulling thread  
>La—a note to follow so<br>__Tea__—a drink with jam and bread  
>That will bring us back to do oh oh oh<em>

His head hit the side of his desk. Of all songs, why _that_ one? He was getting a headache. He slowly picked up the Tylenol and walked to get water.

_Do  
>Re<br>Mi  
>Fa<br>So—_

_Jean!_

Erik stopped. Why was he thinking of Jean?

_Stop it, please._

_But it was Scott and Ororo's idea!_

_Charles?_

_Yes, darling?_

_What—_

—_Nothing, just Jean playing a trick on you._

Erik will never like that song.

* * *

><p><em>If you would, please review! I'd love your wonderful thoughts filling my brain, and not to mention the abundant amounts of messages I get in my inbox every time I publish something. xD<em>


End file.
